Eine Freundschaft fürs Leben
by MoonPie5997
Summary: Ein oneshot über Link & Ilya und wie sie Freunde wurden.


**Eine Freundschaft fürs Leben **

Link wachte von dem Gezwitscher der Vögel auf die vor seinem Fester saßen und ihn neugierig anschauten. Er lächelte, er liebte die Natur und genoss den Gesang der kleinen Tiere. Er wohnte schon seit er sich erinnern konnte in seinem ‚Baumhaus' und wollte auch nie woanders leben. Er gähnte, streckte sich und sprang von seinem Bett. Er suchte seine Sachen, zog sich um und rannte wie jeden Morgen ins Zentrum des Dorfes Ordon. Es war sehr klein und bescheiden, es lebten nicht viele Leute hier, doch er liebte sein Dorf. Er hatte heute Geburtstag und wurde 8, mit breitem Grinsen lief er durch das Dorf und begrüßte alle. Diese gratulierten ihm sofort und er bekam von ihnen Geschenke. Von Moe und Ulina die gerade ihren kleinen Sohn Colin im Arm hielt bekam er ein kleines selbstgeschnitztes Holzschwert, von Zeira und Ganjor einen smaragdgrünen Mantel für den Winter und von Fado ein Schild aus Holz, auf dem eine Ordon Ziege aufgemalt war.

Er brachte alle seine Geschenke in sein Haus und war so glücklich, dass alle an ihm gedacht hatten. Er rannte nun zurück, den Boro der Bürgermeister wollte ihn auf der Weide treffen. Link war aufgeregt und gespannt was der Bürgermeister ihm wohl da zeigen wollte. Sein Herz schlug schnell vor Freunde. Als er ankam sah er wie Ilya, Boro's Tochter, die etwa so alt war wie Link, und der Bürgermeister selbst vor dem Stall standen und stritten. „Das ist so unfair Vater!" hörte er Ilya enttäuscht sagen. „Ilya, versteh doch, es ist nicht dein Geburtstag, warum solltest du denn auch ein Geschenk bekommen? Heute ist Link's großer Tag und bald ist auch deiner." Boro versuchte seine Tochter zu beruhigen.

„Aber wieso bekommt er das!" ihr rollte eine Träne über die Wange und plötzlich sah sie Link, der nicht weit von ihnen stand und sie wurde rot. Sie schaute kurz zu ihrem Vater auf, rannte jedoch weg ohne Link noch einmal anzusehen. Link wollte ihr nach, doch Boro hielt ihn auf. „Sie braucht etwas Zeit um sich zu beruhigen..." er seufzte, legte seine Hand auf Link's Schulter und fuhr fort: „ Komm mit ich will dir noch dein Geschenk geben." Link schaute noch traurig in die Richtung in der Ilya gelaufen war, doch sie war schon nicht mehr zu sehen. Sie hatten nie wirklich viel miteinander geredet. Link versuchte es immer, doch Ilya wich ihm aus. Er hatte ihr doch gar nichts getan, was war nur los mit ihr? Diese Frage stellte er sich oft. Er seufzte und folgte Boro in den Stall.

Er konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen als plötzlich ein kleines braunes Fohlen vor ihm stand und ihn mit seinen großen Augen anschaute. Link lachte auf und fuhr mit der Hand durch seine weiße Mähne. Es schmiegte darauf seinen Kopf an Link's Brust und dieser nahm es in den Arm. „Ich wusste ihr würdet euch sofort verstehen." lachte der Bürgermeister. „Ich finde du bist nun alt genug und kannst nun die Wälder erkunden, nun hast du auch jemanden der auf dich aufpasst. Aber bleib nur in den dir bekannten Teil des Waldes!" „Danke! Ich bin so glücklich!" Boro ging nun langsam aus dem Stall, „Ich sollte nach Ilya sehen… Hast du denn schon einen Namen?" Link überlegte kurz. „Hm… Wie wäre Epona?" „Oh! Ein schöner Name für ein Pferd. Wir sehen uns Link." „Warte!" Boro drehte sich um. „Ich könnte nach Ilya sehen, dann kann sie Epona kennenlernen!" der Bürgermeister sah ihn etwas skeptisch an.

Wenn Ilya das Pferd sieht, wird sie sicher traurig, andererseits, kann man es nicht vermeiden. Irgendwann wird sie es sehen und sie muss damit klarkommen. Am besten wäre es wenn Link mit ihr redet. Vielleicht freunden sie sich endlich an. Boro nickte. „Aber passt auf euch auf!" Link stieg vorsichtig auf Epona's Rücken und langsam ritten sie los. Das Pferd gehorchte sofort, als Link es freundlich anwies etwas langsamer zu sein. Er musste noch etwas üben, aber er hatte Epona jetzt schon lieb und sie ihn auch. Sie ritten erst zu Link's Haus, doch Ilya war nicht da_. Ist sie etwa tiefer in den Wald gelaufen? _Fragte sich Link. Doch bevor er weiter wollte, stieg er schnell ab und rannte die Leiter nach oben in sein ‚Baumhaus' und nahm sein Holzschwert und seinen Schild. Entschlossener stieg er nun wieder auf Epona die geduldig auf ihn wartete und langsam ritten sie in die Tiefen des Waldes. Hier war er noch nie alleine. Er ritt an der Quelle des Lichtgeistes vorbei, untersuchte den Ort und ritt schließlich weiter. Hier war Ilya auch nicht.

Er stand nun vor einer langen Hängebrücke. Unter ihm eine riesige Schlucht, auf der anderen Seiten der verbotene Teil des Waldes. Es war sehr gefährlich dort und Link durfte nicht einmal mit Boro diesen Teil betreten. Es lauern überall Monster und man verlor schnell die Orientierung. Link zögerte und schaute auf Epona. „Du bist doch bei mir, warum sollte ich dann Angst haben." Diese wieherte und entschlossen ritten sie nun über die Brücke. Die Schritte des Pferdes hallten über der Schlucht und der Wind wurde plötzlich kühl. Link schaute sich um, die Bäume standen alle viel dichter und es war ziemlich dunkel und düster. Etwas Angst packte ihn dann doch. Er nahm sein Schwert in die eine und sein Schild in die andere Hand. Mit großen Augen beobachtete er seine Umgebung und zuckte als etwas in einem Busch raschelte.

Es sprang ein kleines Eichhörnchen heraus und er lachte über seine Schreckhaftigkeit. Plötzlich hörte er ein Wimmern. War es Ilya? Er ritt, nun etwas schneller, auf das Geräusch zu und sah wie Ilya auf einem Baum geklettert war und sich mit aller Kraft an diesem festhielt. Er versteckte sich mit Epona und beobachtete die Situation. Ein komisches Monster hämmerte mit seiner Keule gegen den Baum und gab komische Laute von sich. Es war fast so groß wie Link und gab nicht nach. Immer fester schlug er gegen den Baum und Ilya weinte. Sie hatte Link sicher noch nicht gesehen und dieser stieg nun vorsichtig von Epona ab und wies ihr mit der Hand an, stehen zu bleiben. Diese gehorchte und Link schlich sich an, sein Schwert und Schild in der Hand. Er kam immer näher und er sah wie Ilya ihr Gesicht in dem Baum vergrub. Er hob sein Holzschwert und stand nun genau hinter dem Monster, als es sich plötzlich umdrehte.

So schnell wie er konnte schlug Link sein Schwert auf des Monsters Kopf und es fiel um. Er musste sich nun beeilen. Es war kein fester Schlag, es wird sicher gleich aufwachen. „Ilya!" rief er, diese konnte ihn erst gar nicht erkennen, zu viele Tränen waren in ihren Augen. Doch sie beruhigte sich und lächelte voller Hoffnung als sie nun sah dass sie gerettet war. „Schnell! Komm runter und wir reiten zurück! Das Monster wacht gleich auf!" Sie nickte und kletterte runter. Sie stand nun vor Link und schaute zu ihm auf, er war etwa einen Kopf größer als sie. Er sah wie ihr die Tränen wieder kamen und nahm sie in den Arm. „Alles ist gut Ilya. Wir müssen uns jetzt beeilen." Er nahm sie vorsichtig an die Hand und half ihr auf das Pferd aufzusteigen, das auf sie wartete. Ilya vergas ihren Neid und Ärger, sie war erleichtert das Link kam und sie rettete.

Das Monster wachte nun langsam auf und schaute sich verwirrt um, doch sie waren schon weg. Epona lief so schnell sie konnte und als sie die Brücke überquerten, beschlossen sie kurz an der Quelle zu rasten. Hier waren sie sicher. Epona trank etwas und Link und Ilya saßen sich für einen Moment auf das strahlendgrüne Gras. Sie waren außer Atem, aber froh entkommen zu sein. „Link?" er schaute Ilya an, die traurig auf den Boden schaute. „Es…Es tut mir Leid dass ich nie mit dir reden wollte. Ich war nur immer so eifersüchtig und ich hatte das Gefühl dass alle dich viel lieber mochten. Und es tut mir auch Leid das ich dich in diese Gefahr gebracht habe…" Link lächelte, schüttelte leicht den Kopf und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Und das stimmt nicht, die andern mögen dich doch! Sie haben dich lieb und du bist ihnen wichtig, wenn sie erfahren hätten dass du in Gefahr wärst wären sie alle gekommen um dir zu helfen." Ihr Blick füllte sich mit Reue, sie hatte ein sehr schlechtes Gewissen.

„Link? Bitte erzähl keinem was heute passiert ist…" er nickte. Eine Weile saßen sie da und hörten dem Rauschen des Wassers zu. Ilya pflückte einen Grashalm und schaute sich ihn an. „Sind das nicht die auf denen man spielen kann?" Link pflückte ebenfalls einen Halm und untersuchte ihn. Nun pfiff er hinein und es ertönte eine schöne Melodie. Plötzlich rannte Epona auf sie zu, als ob sie jemand gerufen hätte. „Es gefällt Epona wohl." Ilya schaute ihn an und lächelte. „Epona? Das ist ein wirklich schöner Name." Sie redeten noch eine Weile und lachten zusammen. Als die Sonne langsam unterging, beschlossen sie ins Dorf zurückzukehren.

Viele waren schon in ihren Häusern und Ilya beschloss ebenfalls zu ihrem Vater zu gehen und sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen. Link brachte sie noch zu ihrer Tür und sie verabschiedeten sich. „Gehen wir morgen wieder zur Quelle?" fragte Ilya schüchtern. Link lächelte und nickte: „Epona und ich holen dich dann nach dem Essen ab!" Ilya strahlte, winkte ihm noch und schloss die Tür. Sie entschuldigte sich bei ihrem Vater und ging erleichtert in ihr Bett. Link brachte Epona noch in den Stall und rannte schließlich zurück in sein Haus. Dort angekommen legte er seine Sachen ab, zog sich um und warf sich auf sein Bett. Er schaute aus seinem Fenster und betrachtete die Sterne. Er lächelte als er über seine neue Freundschaft mit Ilya nachdachte_. Wir werden uns sicher weiterhin gut verstehen_. Dachte er und schlief langsam ein.


End file.
